We Got this Together
We Got This Together1 is the second of eight songs featured in My Little Pony: The Movie. It plays when the Mane Six, Spike, and their friends set up Canterlot for the Friendship Festival. The song serves as the first track on the film's official soundtrack. A snippet of the ending of the song was revealed on the Toys "R" Us Facebook page on August 3, 2017. The instrumental version of the song can be heard on the film's official website. Twilight Sparkle and Spike sing a portion of this song as part of the "Twilight Sparkle and Spike Duet" toy. A karaoke version of the song is included with the My Little Pony: The Movie Karaoke Machine. Lyrics : Applejack :: It's time to show 'em what you've got : Rarity :: It's time to go and get things done : Fluttershy :: But you don't have to do it on your own : Pie :: 'Cause you've got friends right here to make it fun : Five :: We got this, you got this :: We got this together : Twilight Sparkle: Huh? : Spike: Whoa! : Dash :: Sometimes the pressure gets you down :: And the clouds are dark and grey :: Just kick them off and let the sun shine through :: And scary as it seems, more help is on the way :: 'Cause friends have friends that wanna help out, too : Dash and Wonderbolts :: We got this, you got this :: We got this together : Crowd :: It's the Festival of Friendship :: And we can get it done :: A festival that they won't forget :: A party to be proud of :: A day of games and fun :: Just you wait and see :: A magic day in perfect harmony : Fluttershy :: You got this : Bird :: melody : and bird whistle :: We got this together : Applejack :: With friends and family, you are never alone :: If you need help, we've got your back :: You can be honest, let your problems be known : and Apple family :: 'Cause you got us to pick up the slack :: We got this : McIntosh :: Eeyup! : family :: We got this together : Rarity :: Pay attention to the details :: Every gem even-spaced :: Make the colors perfect : Spike :: Takin' one or two to taste : Rarity :: Inside and out, beautiful throughout :: Generosity is what we're all about : Spike :: mouthful You got this : Rarity :: You got this : and Spike :: We got this together : Sparkle :: Today needs to be perfect, it all comes down to me :: I don't know if I'm ready :: For all the things they need me to be :: I am the Princess of Friendship :: But that is more than just a crown :: It's a promise to bring ponies together :: And never let anypony down : Pie :: We've got an awful lot to bake :: Each pony needs a piece of cake :: Oh, wait! There's something better we can do :: We're gonna need some more supplies :: To make a really big surprise :: She'll be so shocked—she's sure to love it, too! :: You got this! :: We got this together! : All :: It's the Festival of Friendship :: Together we are one :: A day we will never forget :: And now everything is ready :: So when the day is done : Dash :: The weather : Applejack :: The banquet : Rarity :: The style : Fluttershy :: And music : All :: All will be in perfect harmony! Category:Songs